Rain and Sunshine
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: Iruka is in love with his teaching assistant Harumi for her kind and gentle nature. He watched over her after she finished her training; keeping a safe distance. He must do something before green-clad competition steals her away. IrukaOC Fluffiness
1. Harumi

Iruka's eyebrows furrowed. "A teaching assistant?"

The Sandaime nodded. "Yes, she just transferred from the Hidden Waterfall Village. I need you to help her with her transition from Taki to Konoha and help her settle. The Academy is larger than she's used to, Taki not having many active Shinobi, and she will no doubt be a little nervous while teaching all the rowdy students. She only just passed her teaching exam, and will need help to get the gist of things around here.

"But why are you assigning her to me Hokage-sama? Wouldn't there be a better someone better?"

Sarutobi tapped his pipe and emptied the ash from it into the ashtray on his desk. "You underestimate yourself Iruka. I have absolute faith in you that you'll make her feel welcome. Besides, out of all the teachers, you hold more kindness, compassion, and understanding than most. I'm positive that you'll help her adjust."

Iruka's tan cheeks tinted red and he smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled. "I only speak the truth Iruka. Buts she also specializes in teaching basic techniques and about battle strategies and situations, along with Taijutsu."

Iruka nodded. "When does she arrive?"

"Tomorrow. You will meet her outside the Academy at 7:00 and give her a tour to show her where everything is. Then you can introduce her to your class and let her observe your teaching until you think she's ready for a teaching trial, and then you can decide when you think she'll be ready for her own class."

Iruka nodded. "I will do my best to help her Hokage-sama."

"I know you will Iruka." Sarutobi held out a folder tohim. "Here is her file. It might help you learn a little about her before she arrives."

Iruka took the folder and opened it, the picture of a pretty young woman smiling with blonde hair and green eyes catching his gaze. His eyes trailed up to the name above the picture.

"Amaagari Harumi."

* * *

"Umino Iruka…" Nervous emerald green eyes scanned the paper in her hands again, reading the name of the man she was meeting and letting it roll off her tongue.

She cleared her throat and put the paper back into the bag she was carrying. She stared in front of her and straightened, imagining that this Iruka person was in front of her.

"Iruka-sensei, it's such a pleasure to meet you….no, no."

She cleared her throat and bowed to no one.

"Iruka-sensei, it's such an _honor_ meet you. Thank for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me."

She shook her head. "No, too formal."

She smiled brightly and bowed. "I have looked forward to working with you Iruka-sempai Thank you so much for agreeing to let me assist you."

"It's no trouble at all Harumi-san."

Harumi gasped and spun around, causing her long blond hair to whip out around her. She looked up to the man she came face to face with. With tan skin and ebony colored hair held up in a high ponytail, his jet black eyes held their own expression of amusement, his lips upturned in a kind smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "Amaagari Harumi I presume?"

"H-Hai!" Harumi hastily bowed. "I look forward to working with you Iruka-sensei! Thank you so much for agreeing to let me assist you!"

Iruka's lip twitched and he laughed.

Harumi blushed, but smiled at her own expense. "Yes, quite the funny picture to see the new teaching assistant talking to herself."

Iruka stopped laughing, but his smile remained. "Yes, quite, but I'll wave it off as nervousness, unless this is how you introduce yourself, if so." Iruka turned his back to Harumi and bowed. "I am Umino Iruka, and I look forward to working with you as well."

Harumi giggled and some of her nervousness subsided. She turned away and bowed again. "I am Amaagari Harumi, thank you for meeting me and agreeing to show me around."

Both stood up straight and looked over their shoulders at one another and laughed.

Iruka held out his arm to Harumi. "Shall I show you around now Harumi-san?"

Harumi smiled and looped her arm through his. "Hai, Iruka-sempai."

"You don't have to call me Iruka-sempai when we're not in the presence of the students." Iruka said as he led her through the entrance of the school.

Harumi nodded as she looked around. "Hai, Iruka-sempai."

Iruka smiled and began to point out classrooms and hallways, glancing at the woman who continued to look around curiously and with attentiveness.

They were nearing the end of the tour when their eyes caught and Harumi smiled brightly at Iruka. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled back just as brightly.

Iruka was shook out of the pleasant memory by a paper wad hitting him right between the eyes.

He stood and glared at his class sternly. "Who threw that?"

Most sent glances at the blond haired blue-eyed boy sitting in the second row, while others just giggled and laughed.

"Just making sure you're still with us Iruka-sensei!" The eight-year-old ball of energy exclaimed laughing.

Iruka placed his hands on his hips. "Naruto, do your work, this is not target practice!"

"Yeah, cause if it was it would be a lot more fun with Harumi-sensei teaching." Naruto grumbled.

"Do your work Naruto!"

Naruto pouted, but continued with his work, and soon the rest of the class settled down as well.

Iruka sighed and leaned against his desk, staring out the window thoughtfully. It was only a year ago that Harumi had arrived in Konoha and became his teaching assistant.

And what a year it was.

He would see her every school day, sitting quietly beside his desk, observing his teaching. Just knowing that she was watching him caused him to teach even better. Being greeted with her smiles made even the worst of days seem all the more brighter. Her laughter made a warmth rise within him. Her overall presence made his heart fly.

By the time the school year had ended Iruka knew how wonderful life was with Harumi in it and he knew that he was in love with the pretty teacher.

Now she was no longer his assistant and had a class of her very own. He had disappointed when she no longer needed him to teach her how to be a teacher, but he also felt pride that she became such a great one.

Harumi specialized in teaching Taijutsu and Weaponry as well as Ninjutsu. All her students loved her for her kind nature and because she never picked favorites. She always greeted her class with a smile and always had words of encouragement whenever a student became discouraged.

Sometimes Iruka wondered how she ever became a ninja. Killing and hurting others was not something he could picture her doing, she was too kind, too sweet, too pure. But then again, it was probably his love a protectiveness of her that made him think this way. He just wanted to keep her safe so that she'd never stop smiling and always have a light in her eyes.

* * *

Sparkling emerald green eyes surveyed her nine-year-old students as they each practiced the Bunshin no Jutsu. Harumi and her class were in the courtyard outside the Academy practicing their jutsu.

The kids were all standing side by side in a line, each performing the cloning jutsu as Harumi paused in front of each of them to give them positive criticism

"Wonderful Hana-chan. Close Ranmaru-kun, focus more on molding your Chakra than the quickness of yourhands. Good Tenten-chan. Excellent Jungo-kun. Watch your stance Ami-chan, too wide you'll fall over, too close and you'll trip once you try to take a step. Neji-kun, don't be so stiff with your stance." She smiled and encouraged as she continued down the line of students, until she reached the last student in line.

His thick eyebrows were drawn together in frustrated concentration and he bit his lip.

"Lee-kun…"

"I can do it!"

Harumi nodded. "Okay."

Lee clenched his hands together into the final hand seal and closed his eyes tightly. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Nothing happened.

Harumi opened her mouth.

"I can do it sensei!"

She closed her mouth and nodded again, although her eyes were sad. "Go ahead Lee-kun."

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Nothing happened.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

There was a puff of smoke, but no clone appeared. Lee panted and bowed his head in defeat.

Harumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Lee-kun. The important thing is that you're not giving up. You keep working hard and you'll achieve great things."

Lee looked up and smiled at her. He opened his mouth, but was cut off before he could speak.

"Why are you encouraging him Harumi-sensei?!" Jungo asked loudly. "You know that he can't become a shinobi if he can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

Lee bowed his head again and Harumi stood up straight, staring down at Jungo sternly.

"Jungo-kun, you are not the one who will decide who will graduate and who will not. Now I see potential in all of you, no matter your strengths or weaknesses. However, I think all of your stamina may need a little boost, so I want twenty laps from each of you."

There were a multiple number of groaning, but they all reluctantly began to run.

"Not you Lee-kun, I want to talk to you."

Harumi waited until the rest of the kids were a distance away before she looked down at Lee, but before she could say anything Lee burst out.

"I'm sorry Harumi-sensei! I promise I'll try harder and I'll practice my Ninjutsu more! Your teaching won't be wasted."

Harumi smiled. "Lee-kun, I don't think you should focus on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu anymore."

Lee's eyes widened. "Are you saying I shouldn't be a ninja? Are you agreeing with everyone else?"

Harumi shook her head. "No Lee-kun, but I think you should work on strengthening your body and your mind. Focus on your Taijutsu."

Lee looked conflicted. "B-But how am I going to graduate if I can't pass with the required Genjutsu?"

Harumi smiled and placed a hand on both of Lee's shoulders. "Leave that to me Lee-kun. All you have to do is keep training and just getting stronger. You have just as much chance as everyone else to become a great shinobi. And if you ever need help with your Taijutsu or anything else, just come to me okay?"

Lee nodded. "Hai, Harumi-sensei!"

Harumi smiled widely and patted his head. Suddenly a thoughtful look overcame her features as she looked at Lee's long braided hair. She looked into his eyes and smiled again.

"You know what helps me whenever I feel sad Lee-kun?"

"What?"

Harumi stood up straight. "I get a haircut."

Lee's grasped his braid in his hands and looked at his teacher confused. "A haircut?"

Harumi nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, cause a simple haircut can change your whole outlook on life without changing you. It makes you feel like you can have a fresh start and renew yourself. I think a haircut will be the first step on the road of improvement for you Lee-kun. Now go and join your classmates and show them how a real ninja runs."

Lee smiled widely and his whole demeanor changed. There was a skip in his step and brightness in his eyes as he called back to Harumi.

"Thank you Harumi-sensei!"

Harumi's soft green eyes watched as Lee caught up with his classmates and ran faster than all of them.

"I love my job."


	2. Gai's Rescue

Harumi stood in a doorway, watching as the man sitting at his desk, feeling a hint of nervousness. She was no longer wearing her Chuunin vest, as the school day had ended, and was just wearing her long sleeved, knee length green dress and a simple pair of green sandals. Her waist length blond hair was down except for a bit that was being held up on the side of her head by a large purple flower clip.

She took a deep breath and entered the room, smiling at its only occupant.

"Hello Iruka-sempai."

Iruka looked up from his paperwork, surprise written across his face. "Harumi-san!"

His breath caught at the sight of her and he felt his heart beat fast as she sat on the chair beside his desk, _her _chair.

She surveyed his desk and saw that it was covered with papers and frowned. "I'm not interrupting am I? Because if you need to get your work done-"

Iruka snapped out of his daze and shook his head, smoothing all the papers into a messy pile. "No, no, I was just about to take a break. Stay as long as you want."

Harumi's smile returned and she nodded. "Hai, but I can't stay long, I have some shopping to do before it gets too late, and I just wanted to make sure you're not overexerting yourself."

Iruka smiled. "Are you…worried about me Harumi-san?"

"Of course!" Harumi said passionately. "You're my sempai! And if I don't worry about you who will?"

Iruka frowned.

Harumi gasped. "Not that I meant that you were alone or anything! I just meant that you're always staying late grading papers and by the time you're done you're too tired to cook yourself a good meal so you just stop for some Ramen."

Iruka couldn't argue, because she was right.

"That is not a very healthy lifestyle Iruka-sempai!"

Iruka bowed his head, hating to be scolded by her.

"So here, this is for you."

Iruka looked up and was surprised that she was holding out a bento box to him. He took it from her and set it in front of her, glancing up at her curiously, but she just smiled encouragingly. He opened it and saw it was filled with food, a lot of food. Iruka stayed silent and just stared at the food.

Harumi's smile faded slowly. "You…You don't like it. I knew I shouldn't have butted in. I was just-" She was cut off when Iruka stood from his desk and grabbed her wrist, pulling Harumi into his arms and burying his face in her neck, breathing in her flowery scent.

"You're wonderful. No one has cared this much for me for a long time."

Harumi got over her initial shock and pulled back just a bit, smiling her oblivious smile up at him. "I don't think I know a person more worthy of being cared for than you, sempai."

Iruka's eyes softened and he trailed his gaze over her face. "Harumi…"

Harumi tilted her head and placed a hand on Iruka's cheek, but she then immediately pulled her hand from his face and backed up, a blush on her cheeks.

"I…I…um…Enjoy your dinner sempai!" The embarrassed young woman then ran out of the room.

* * *

Harumi hummed as she surveyed the fruit stand, a basket of fruit hanging from her forearm. She picked up an apple, examined it, and then put it back. She only had a few more things to check off her grocery list, and she knew she could find them in the Natsuhana grocery store.

"Ah, Harumi-chan, how are you today?" Old Natsuo, owner of the grocery store asked from where he sat next to his fruit stand.

Harumi smiled. "I'm fine Natsuo-san. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Harumi-chan, however, seeing your smiling face just makes my day even brighter." He took her hand. "So, when are you finally going to agree to marry me?"

Harumi laughed. "Natsuo-san, what would your wife think if she heard you talking like that?"

Natsuo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, letting go of her hand. "You can't blame an old man for his wistful thinking, could you Harumi-chan?"

Harumi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, you do give me good deals on fruit…" She smiled. "So I suppose I won't let Hana-san know that you're proposing to the young women of the village again."

Natsuo smiled back. "Arigato Harumi-chan. Is that all you're getting?" He motioned to her full basket.

Harumi bit her lip and glanced at all the fruits. "Do you have any pineapples?"

Natsuo looked thoughtful, but his face brightened and he nodded. "I do, there are some on the top shelf behind my counter. Here, I'll go get you one." He slowly got up, his back cracking loudly as he straightened.

Harumi shook her head, gently pushing him back into his chair. "It's okay Natsuo-san, I'll get it, just watch my basket." She set her basket down on his lap and entered the store.

Natsuo smiled. "Such a sweet girl."

Harumi entered the store and smiled when she spotted the pineapples just where Natsuo said they were. She walked further into the store, oblivious to the green clad figure that watched her curiously as she passed him.

In one fluent motion she placed onehand down and hopped over the counter. She kept her gaze up as she climbed the ladder that lent against the shelves. When she reached the top she left out a delighted laugh and grabbed three pineapples, balancing them in one arm. She began to climb back down, but suddenly lost her grip on one of the pineapples and tried to grab it before it was out of reach, but when she caught it she threw herself off balance and fell from the ladder.

She let out a scream and expected the sudden pain of the fall, but opened her eyes when she felt herself being caught by a pair of strong arms. She blinked and stared as he jumped over the counter and onto the original side.

He looked down at her and smiled.

Harumi assumed that it was a trick of light when his teeth gave off a bright sparkle.

"Are you alright, fair maiden?" He asked brightly, setting her down, but keeping an arm around her waist. "That could have been quite a fall!"

Harumi was at a loss of words and just stared up at the strange man, her lips parted.

He laughed loudly, a comforting sound coming deep from his chest. "Speechless I see. I do have that effect on people! It must my inviting aura and super hip nature!" He let out another laugh before looking down at her with a smile. "Your reluctance to speak is not needed Hime-chan, you are safe now!"

His smile was infectious and Harumi found herself giggling. "A-Arigato."

"Ah, she speaks."

Harumi blushed and walked out of his grasp, bowing politely, repeating her thanks. "Arigato for catching me, you must be very fast to be able to reach me in time."

He raised one large eyebrow.

Harumi nodded. "Yes, I noticed you standing there, but my objective when entering the store was to get my pineapples." She shifted the three pineapples in her arms.

The man stroked his chin, scrutinizing Harumi. "You're a very observant person."

"No, you're just…" She surveyed his green spandex suit, a Jounin flak jacket, orange leg warmers, bowl cut hairdo, and bushy eyebrows. "A very noticeable person." She caught herself staring and quickly looked away.

"H-How can I make it up to you for saving me from a potentially hurtful fall?" She asked nervously, not knowing what to expect from the strange man.

Gai smiled a winning smile and gave her a thumbs up. "All I need is the pleasure of knowing your name."

"Really?" Harumi asked surprised, but she slowly smiled and bowed. "I am Amaagari Harumi, Chuunin. I am a teacher at the ninja Academy." She straightened and gave him an expectant look.

He surprised her again when he struck a pose. "I am the one and only Maito Gai! Strongest and most skilled Taijutsu master! I am a Jounin who uses his skills to keep this village safe!"

He switched his pose and grabbed one of her hands, holding it between both of his. "And it is an honor to meet you Harumi-san."

Harumi smiled back, letting out the briefest of giggles. "It's nice to meet you too Gai-san."

Gai paused for a moment, and Harumi blinked up at him curiously, wondering why his smile suddenly faded.

"Gai-san?"

He suddenly smiled again. "Harumi-san you are very beautiful! Will you please go out with me?"

Harumi's eyes widened at his blunt statement and question. She didn't hesitate as she answered.

"No thank you."

With that she walked past him and out of the store.

Gai wilted, his posture slumping forward and dejected eyes staring at the spot she stood. Gai snapped out of his daze quickly and exited the store just in time to see Harumi wave goodbye to the storeowner after paying for the fruits that filled the basket that she was now carrying.

Gai rushed after her, catching up to her easily. He tried to catch her gaze, but she looked determinedly forward.

"Have I offended you somehow Harumi-san? Is there a reason you won't accept my offer?"

"I find it a very dishonorable trait for someone to base affections and relationships off appearance. You based your offer off the mere fact that you think that I'm 'beautiful'. You do not seem like a dishonorable person, Gai-san, but if you make a ploy out of rescuing maidens in distress, acting sweet and complimenting them, and then asking them out, then yes, I find I have a reason for not accepting your offer."

"D-Dishonorable?" Stuttered Gai, his eyes incredibly wide. "I assure you Harumi-san that there was nothing but deep compassion and hopefulness behind my offer!"

Harumi stopped and turned to face him. "Deep compassion? Really? After that brief and accidental meeting you have deep compassion for me? I can not help but think that you are just trying to get me to a agree to go out with you by saying what you think I want to hear."

Gai shook his head and grabbed her hands. "I promise you that I am being genuine with my hopeful offer. Harumi-san, look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere apologies…"

Harumi did as he asked and did see the apology and hopefulness in his eyes, but it was his next phase that threw her off.

Gai grasped his chin in one hand and grinned. "…Also note my handsome manly features as you rethink your refusal."

Harumi took her hands out of his. "Again, no thank you. I just can't see any sincere emotions with any of your statements. And I will continue to refuse your hopeful offers until I can clearly see the honor and genuine feeling behind your proposals." She nodded to him. "It was nice to meet you Gai-san."

Gai didn't walk after her, but before she could walk too far, Gai shouted after her.

"I'll prove my feelings to you Harumi-san! I will regain my honor and convince you to accept my offer!"

Harumi turned and stared at him, blushing as the villagers giggled and whispered amongst themselves, their stares on her and Gai.

Gai got into a pose again, giving her a thumbs up and smiling brightly at her. "It's a promise!"

"Don't promise something you'll never accomplish Gai-san!" She shouted back.

"I made a promise, and I never break a promise, but if I do I'll do 1000 laps around Konoha on my hands!"

Harumi turned and continued to walk away, a smile making its way onto her lips as a small amused mutter escaped them.

"We'll see Gai-san, we'll see."


	3. Flower Power

Harumi walked along side a fellow teacher, Suzume Namida, through the halls of the Academy, each talking about their classes.

"So what's your lesson plan for today Namida-san?"

The older woman smiled. "The girls and I will be going outside today. I'm going to teach them the art of being a kunoichi. After the lecture they'll be doing flower arrangements. It will show them the importance of balance. Balancing different flowers into a design that is beautiful will show them that they must also balance their lives as both a shinobi and a woman."

Harumi nodded. "It is hard to remain feminine as a ninja when we are sometimes overshadowed by all these male shinobi. Flowers are a perfect example though. So pretty to look at, but some can be very deadly."

"You like flowers then?" Namida asked, amused.

Harumi smiled. "Yes, some people look at flowers and just see something pretty, but when I see flowers I see different shapes and colors with different meanings. Overall I see that beauty can come in all shapes."

Namida laughed and patted Harumi's arm. "You should talk to my class. Not many women see flowers as more than a pretty gift their boyfriend can give them."

"Actually I wouldn't mind flowers as a gift if the reasoning it was given was a meaningful one." Harumi shrugged sheepishly.

"I think I know who you want to give you flowers." Namida teased.

Harumi sped up her pace. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Namida laughed and followed the flustered girl, both missing the green clad man that was leaning against the other side of a wooden frame they passed.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Flowers, eh?"

* * *

Harumi smiled at her class when she spotted them waiting outside the locked classroom door.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Harumi-sensei," was the collective response.

Harumi turned the key and slid the door open, only to fall back as a mountain of flowers fell on top of her.

Harumi squeaked loudly and tried to push the flowers off of herself**,** but they just kept coming. By the time they stopped half the hallway was covered with flowers of every kind, making Harumi feel like she was sitting in a rainbow.

Her students watched as flower bombarded their sensei after flower in shocked silence.

Sitting up, Harumi shook her head and flowers stuck in her hair came flying out, leaving her with disheveled hair to match shocked face. She huffed and stood up, brushing off her green dress and vest. She carefully stepped into her classroom and looked around. Flowers covered every desk and the entire floor of the room.

On her desk, however, was just a simply small green vase that held one yellow daisy.

Her class filed in after her and looked around in awe.

"Harumi-sensei! I found a card!" Tenten called, holding up a small white card.

Harumi rushed over to her brown haired student and plucked the card from her hand, reading it quickly, but there was no name.

"What does it say Harumi-sensei?!" Ami asked excitedly.

Harumi sighed and cleared her throat. "'Your hair is more beautiful than the most yellow of daisies, your eyes are more dazzling than the first green leaves of spring, and your smile is brighter than the sun. Please accept these flowers as a reflection of my affection for you, my springtime beauty.'"

Harumi clicked her tongue when she finished, feeling less than impressed, having a… _faint_ idea on who sent the flowers and cards.

All of the young girls sighed wistfully, while the boys looked less than impressed, Jungo making a gagging motion with his hand.

"That's so romantic." Ami sighed.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Harumi-sensei." Ayumi, a wide-eyed black haired girl stated with a questioning gaze.

"I don't." Harumi said simply as she put the note on her desk, next to the vase.

"A secret admirer then..." Ami swooned in a longing daze.

"You're so lucky Harumi-sensei." Tenten said with hearts in her eyes.

Harumi shook her head and formed a hand seal.

"_Senpuu no Jutsu_!"

A small whirlwind circled the room, avoiding the students, and swept all the flowers on the floor of the room and hallway into the corner of her classroom to the right of her desk. The pile was at least ten feet tall.

Harumi nodded approvingly and turned back to her class, her attention focusing on the girls of her class.

"Ladies, this… show of _affection_ should not give you the wrong idea. Beauty does not define who you are, and just because a man says you're beautiful does not mean that he likes you the way you would want him to. If someone really likes you then they will look at your intelligence and personality instead of your looks, understand?"

The girls nodded. "Hai, Harumi-sensei."

Harumi smiled in satisfaction. "That goes for you boys too, remember that looks aren't everything. The prettiest of girls can be as sweet as a kunai through the heart, but the ones you overlook have the most love to give."

Most of the boys rolled their eyes, but some nodded, while Lee was writing down what she said in a little databook.

Harumi shook her head in amusement. "Alright, take your seats, it's time for class. Today we are going to go over mission situations. I will give examples, and you will tell me what you would do to successfully complete your mission…"

Harumi continued to teach, but in the back of her mind she was planning on confronting a certain male Jounin.

* * *

"Harumi…we've know each other for a long time and I think that we should take our relationship to the next level. I know this might be a surprise, but please consider me. Every time I see you my heart races and my palms sweat. I know that we work together, but you are an intelligent, beautiful woman and I would love it if you went out with me."

Iruka stared at his reflection a smile on his face, but it faltered and he sighed. "No, that won't work, too long."

He cleared his throat and said in a deep voice. "Harumi, would you go out with me?" Iruka coughed as a result of the voice and shook his head.

"Nope…Not that either."

He looked at himself again, looking at himself with a critical eye. Looking at his face, the scar on his nose, his hair, and finally looked into his own eyes. They were full of determination and confidence.

He nodded to himself. "You can do this."

He let out one more sigh before leaving the single faculty bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He strode through the hallways, stopping in front of her classroom door. Taking a deep breath Iruka raised his fist and knocked.

He waited a moment but there was no reply. Curiously he slid the door open and walked in. His eyes immediately focused on the large pile of flowers in the corner of the room and he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

_Maybe…a teaching technique?_

He shrugged and looked around to room. Seeing that Harumi was not there he turned to leave but paused when he noticed the yellow daisy in the green vase on her desk, a card beside it. Iruka didn't mean to be nosy, but his curiosity got the best of him as he found himself in front of her desk, the card in his hand.

He was frozen where he stood, his eyes wide as he finished the card.

"My springtime beauty?" He whispered. "Does that mean she's…"

_She's already taken?_

His heart ached and he dropped the card, leaving the room in a daze and closing the door behind him. His confidence was gone, and his previous determination was diminished. He thought of her, but her image in his mind's eye made his heart sink rather than lift. The thought of her smile, something that could brighten his day, now, as he thought of it shining for someone else, just dimmed his day.

Iruka sighed and his shoulders slumped.

_What are you sighing for? Don't sit around here and sulk! Go out there and get your woman!_

"But she's not _mine_."

_Then fight for her! Be a man!_

Iruka shook his head. "She wouldn't appreciate me fighting for her like she was some possession."

He didn't argue with himself and he bowed his head.

_Guess I waited too long._


	4. Persistence is Key

Harumi stormed out of the school, a scowl on her usually smiling face. She was determined to find Maito Gai and make him realize that she had not appreciated his gift one bit. After classes were let out she had to spend an hour to remove all the flowers from her classroom. Now she was tired, grumpy, and smelled too flowery. The scent clung to her and pollen stuck to her clothes.

Waving away another bee that tried to land on her hairpiece, she stopped at the school gate and calmed, looking around thoughtfully. She didn't know where he lived, didn't know where he hung out, and didn't know who his friends were. With no leads and her tracking skills being not so great she began to wonder where to start with her search.

Her anger began to diminish and she sighed, thinking that she should just go home and relax instead of wasting her time being angry and searching for the crazy man who trashed her classroom.

She had already begun her trek back home when sudden loud laughter reached her ears.

"AHA HA!"

Harumi's face twitched, her step faltering, and she immediately changed direction, heading back towards the school. Her anger returned tenfold when she heard more his voice. He was either talking to himself or to someone else, either way she was going to get him. She ran around the side of the school and headed for the back lot.

When she saw him across the lot she didn't stop running. He was alone and his back was to her. _Perfect_, she thought. She wanted her attack to be a surprise, but as she got closer he turned to her. When he saw her heading straight for him with no signs of stopping he spread his arms out wide and smiled widely.

"Harumi-san! Come to thank me for my gift?!" He boomed.

Her steps quickened and just before she reached him she jumped up and landed a kick to his face then followed through with a roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying. He hit the ground roughly, sliding across the dirt until his back hit the fence. Harumi landed in front of him, her hands on her hips. Her cheeks were red and her chest heaved.

Se glared down at him with annoyance. "Do not greet me in such a friendly way after what you did!"

Gai rubbed his cheek, a smile on his face. "That was a wonderful kick Harumi-san. I had no idea you were so talented with Taijutsu!"

"Don't change the subject." She crossed her arms. "I want you to apologize for trashing my classroom."

He blinked. "Trashing…?" He stood, not looking fazed or bruised from the kicks she landed on him. "I thought the flowers would show you how large my affection is for you. I know they are dull in comparison to your beauty-"

"Don't start!" She cut off sharply, waving her hands. She pointed at him sharply and glared.

"The flowers may have seemed like a good idea from your perspective, but you weren't the one who had to receive them! Did you think I would be delighted to be hit with a million flowers when opening my classroom door first thing in the morning? How did you expect me to teach my class with flowers everywhere? Do you know how easily distracted nine-year-olds are?!" She asked hysterically, her hands becoming tight fists at her sides.

Gai frowned, his large eyebrows drawn together. "So… You did not like the flowers?"

Her eye twitched and she pointed at him again. "You…You…" She threw her hands in the air. "Gah! You're infuriating!" She turned on her heel stormed away.

Gai's eyes widened. "W-Wait! Harumi-san!" He easily caught up and fell in to step with her quick strides and she cursed his height advantage and long legs. "I'm sorry if you didn't like the flowers. I will gladly clean them up for you."

"I already did." She grunted.

"Then allow me to make it up to you!" He said with extravagance gestures. "Anything you want and I will do it for you."

She stopped and turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Really, anything?"

He nodded determinedly. "Anything that will get you to consider me and realize that how I feel for you is based more than your amazing beauty."

Harumi sighed and shook her head, a hand coming up to rub her forehead. "Gai-san, I don't need anything from you. So please, no more gifts…please, just leave me alone."

This time Gai did not follow her as she walked away, but he was not discouraged by her plea. "I made a promise Harumi-san! I will prove my feelings to you!"

"Well you've already broken it!" She called back. "Because I am nowhere near accepting your offer."

Gai's eye widened. "What?" He crossed his arms and cupped his chin in one of his hands. "I have broken my promise?" His posture changed and he held a fist him front of him with determination, streams of tears running down his cheeks. "I know what I must do to make it up to you Harumi-san! And I will!"

She lifted a hand without turning back to look at him. "Go ahead!" She headed back around the school to the academy entrance. As she exited the gate she swung her head around to make sure she wasn't being followed. Once sure she looked forward and continued on, only to be tugged back by her hair. She let out a shriek of surprise and looked behind her. Her hair was stuck on the top of the gate.

She stared up at the tangled mass in disbelief. "How…?" A breeze suddenly drifted by and she sighed. "The wind probably helped it a bit." She muttered.

The mass of hair wasn't that large, but the blond strands had managed to tie themselves pretty tightly on the top of the metal gate. She tried to pull herself free, but it only resulted in inflicting more pain. She groaned and tried to reach up to manually untangle herself, but her arms couldn't turn the right way to grasp the ends. "And I thought this day wasn't doing to get any worse."

"Harumi-san?"

Harumi turned a little too quickly and ended up pulling her hair more. She winced and looked around slowly. Iruka was standing in front of her with an expression that looked to be a cross between amusement and confusion. She smiled sheepishly. "Iruka-sempai, hello. What are you doing here? I would think you'd be home by now."

He pointed to where the road continued to the right. "I stayed after to finish grading some tests. I didn't feel like bringing them home." He glanced up at her knot of hair and raised an eyebrow. "Do you need some help?"

"Would you? That would be so much help. I just can't quite reach; or rather my hands won't turn right." She demonstrated the futility of her attempts and he smiled, taking a few more steps towards her.

"Of course, hold still." He stood in front of her and leaned up to try and untangle the web of hair keeping her stuck. As he did he didn't notice the close proximity of the two, but Harumi did.

She blushed as he leaned closer, her face directly in front of his chin. She watched as he became intent in what he was doing and a small frown covered his lips. She glanced down at the space between them and realized if she leaned forward she could probably lean her head on his shoulder. His arms were already practically around her as he reached around her. Just one step forward and…

"There." Iruka said triumphantly, causing Harumi to jump and look up.

He was smiling down at her sweetly and she blushed a deeper shade of red in shame, berating herself on the direction of her thoughts. She suddenly realized that her head was free and she smiled up at Iruka as he brought his arms back down to his side.

"Thank you, Iruka-sempai." She said softly.

Iruka noticed their positions as well and a small blush formed. He scratched the back of head and grinned, but didn't back away. "It's fine, but how did it end up like that?"

Harumi coughed and looked away in embarrassment. "I turned my head a little too quickly and I think the wind caught some strands and they got caught on the gate." She fingered a piece of her hair. "Maybe I should cut it…"

"No!" Iruka said quickly, surprising Harumi. He cleared his throat and said softer. "I mean, no." He gently ran a hand through her hair. "I think long hair looks beautiful on you."

Harumi's eyes widened and she blushed again. "Iruka…" They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Iruka smiled slightly, his hand resting on the back of her neck. She smiled and her heart began to beat faster. She bit her lip nervously and leaned forward. They had been in a situation like this before and she had broken away, but this time was going to be different. She wasn't going to hold back.

Iruka leaned forward as well and his heartbeat was growing erratic. The woman he had such deep feelings for was only a breath away. He had dreamed of something like this happening and she looked as if she was anticipating it as well. He smiled and began to lift his other hand to place it on her waist, but he froze as he caught whiff of her perfume. Flowers. He used to love it, but now it just made him remember him of the flowers she was give by someone else. Reminding him she wasn't his.

He let go of her and backed up as if burned. He rubbed his hands together and looked away from her. Harumi stared at him and she felt a little hurt, but covered it quickly.

"Is something wrong Iruka-sempai?"

"No, of course not Harumi-san. I just…" He made the mistake of looking up at her and he flinched. "Yes… there is something wrong."

Harumi felt a prick in her chest. "O-Oh. Well, what is it?"

"It's not right." He said seriously looking into her eyes.

Another prick. "What isn't?"

He rubbed his neck nervously. "You… and I. I know about…. It just wouldn't be…" He sighed. "I can't, Harumi-san, not with you." Not when you belong to someone else, he thought to himself.

Her heart crumbled, but she tried to smile. "I'm sorry. I should have realized…"

"Yeah." He said awkwardly. He saw the look on her face and he wanted so badly to reach out to her, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he put on a smile and shifted his feet. "Well I should probably get home; I have some work waiting for me."

She bit her lip and nodded. The air was still tense, but she was thankful for Iruka for trying to make things less awkward, even though he just rejected her. She wouldn't make it anymore uncomfortable by making her disappointment obvious. She took a deep breath and let all her negative feelings out before smiling.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, sempai."

He nodded slowly. "Yes." He turned away and stared in the direction of his apartments. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Remember to eat something properly. I don't want to have to make you another lunch." She said with false amusement, waving a hand.

Iruka smiled and waved to her. "Don't worry about me so much Harumi-san." He turned away and his smile slowly dropped and he sighed, making his long trek back home, alone.

Harumi stopped waving. Her hand remained in the air and she stared after him sadly. "But I want to." She said softly. Harumi sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't really feel like going home now."

She looked around and quickly made up her mind. She headed for the market complex instead of her apartment. Cooking a dinner for herself didn't seem very appealing at the moment, but having dinner at a restaurant with some nice villagers seemed much better.

* * *

Harumi laughed so hard she had to cover her mouth so she didn't spit out her food. She swallowed quickly and coughed, hitting her chest. Her eyes watered as an effect and she blinked rapidly, smiling all through. She was sitting at the bar of one of the restaurants of Konoha with her usual bar-mates: Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi.

The source of her amusement, Chouza, laughed and patted her back while the other two looked on with amusement at her peril. Harumi coughed and tried to smile, but Chouza was a strong man and that slipped his mind after a few drinks, so a small pat on the back from him made Harumi wince.

"Woah there Harumi-chan! Don't eat too fast." Chouza scolded. "You have to savor your food, like I do!" he rubbed his large stomach proudly.

Harumi caught her breath and giggled. "I'll try Chouza-san."

Shikaku snorted and leaned back into a straight sitting position, an easy grin marring his flushed face. He was already halfway drunk. "I don't think it was the food that caused her to choke Chouza. Maybe you should watch the things that come out of your mouth."

Chouza blinked. "What'da mean?"

Harumi laughed. "It's alright Shikaku-san. Chouza-san's…enthusiasm just caught me by surprise. Believe me I've heard worse come out of my brother's mouth growing up."

"Ah, so you have a brother." Chouza said, surprised. "I didn't know that."

Harumi shrugged. "Well you wouldn't, would you? He still lives in the Waterfall Village with my parents."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "If your family is still there then why did you move to the Leaf?" He asked.

"Well, I came here for the Chuunin Exams when I was a teenager and I guess you could say I fell in love with the village. So after I became a teacher I asked for a transfer. It was a little hard for my family to see me leave, but they knew I was determined. So here I am." She finished with a bright smile.

Chouza nodded thoughtfully, then suddenly laughed and patted her on the back. A little too hard as she was sent forward a bit. "And lucky for us, eh? My Chouji tells me nothing but good things about your lessons. Doesn't favor he says. I know I can trust you with my son's training. Isn't that right Shikaku? Inochi?"

Shikaku grunted in agreement and Inochi, who hadn't spoken much that night, looked up from his drink and blinked sluggishly. "I hardly know what to talk to my daughter about, much less ask about specific lessons. The girl comes home and locks herself in her room straight away, what am I supposed to do about that?"

Shikaku patted his shoulder. "Pain of having a daughter my friend, but that's better than a good for nothing son who just lazes around the house after school. At least Ino helps Hana with the flower shop."

Inochi sighed and bowed his head.

Harumi smiled sympathetically. "Ino-chan's doing very well in class and she has spectacular aim. But I'm afraid that she and the rest of the girls are beginning to notice boys a little more. She probably has a crush."

Inochi stared at her. "Crush?" He groaned and downed his drunk.

Shikaku sighed and Chouza laughed. Harumi bit her lip and tried to reassure him. "But it's not that bad, all girls got through that stage, even me, but they grow out of it… eventually."

"Why don't you try to tell him a way to help, using you as an example?" Shikaku suggested, point a finger at her.

"Me?" She asked, surprised.

Chouza smiled widely and nodded. "Yes, that a great idea. It'll help us get to know you better too Harumi-chan."

"Well there's nothing that special about it." She said sheepishly. "No mysteries or drama, just a normal childhood and a normal family, but uh, I guess I could think of something. Just to help you out Inoichi-san, since you seem to need the help. Any advice I could give would be to leave her alone."

"What?"

Harumi nodded. "Girls at this age hate it when their father butt into their lives, especially their love lives. Just let her go through it and she'll come to you if she ever needs something. Believe me, I went to my father for comfort after a heartbreak and she'll go to you. A girl needs her father, or else who'd buy her things?"

Chouza laughed and Inochi just looked more downhearted. Shikaku shook his head and smirked. "Don't think that helped much."

Harumi smiled and shrugged. "Well that's all the advice I have. She'll grow out of it, and remember, girls mature faster than boys."

Inochi ordered another drink. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Harumi laughed and pushed her empty plate and glass further up the bar for the cook to take. She wiped her mouth and her hands on her napkin and stood up. Grabbing money from her purse she pulled out the right amount, plus tip, and set it on the bar. "Well guys, it's been fun, but I really should get home. It's almost dark and I have some tests to grade."

Chouza made a noise of disappointment. "Aw, Harumi-chan, you mean you're going to leave me with these two as company?"

Shikaku narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Chouza, swaying slightly as he did. "Hey… Are you insulting us?"

Chouza pouted. Harumi found the gesture hilarious on the large man's face. "No, I'm just saying Harumi-chan's company is much more fun than you drunks."

Inoichi looked up with a dazed expression while Shikaku furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Who you callin' a drunk?" Shikaku asked.

Harumi giggled and patted them each on the head. "Thank you for making my night so entertaining. I'll see you all later." She gave one last wave before exiting the restaurant, the three mens' goodbyes following her.

Harumi headed towards her apartment, but paused to appreciate the sunset for a moment. She felt a bit refreshed after spending time with the three men she had gotten to know during her time in Konoha. After stumbling upon the restaurant and meeting the trio her first month in the village, she found herself visiting the bar at least once a week.

She smiled to herself; happy she had such nice friends who could unknowingly take her mind off the bad things from her day. Her heart was a little sore, but felt lighter after having dinner with the three.

Harumi gasped in surprise as she collided with someone in front of her. She was so preoccupied with her thought she hadn't seen that someone wasn't walking. She apologized quickly and stepped around them, only to see that there was a large group of people gathered. Curiosity peeked, Harumi moved forward to try and see what was going on, but her view was blocked. She didn't want to be rude and push through people so she tried to ease to the side, listening to bits and pieces of other peoples' conversations.

"I can't believe he's still at it."

"How long has it been?"

"A few hours."

"That's determination there."

"It's silly. What type of ridiculous promise or vow do you think he broke this time?"

"I don't know, but with Gai what can you expect?"

Harumi froze and she stopped all attempts to get through. "Gai-san?" She whispered.

Somewhat fearfully, she walked around the other people blocking her path to see for herself what was going on and what Gai was doing. She stood in disbelief when she saw him. He was walking on his hands down the street with a determined look on his face.

Harumi covered her mouth in shock. "He's actually doing it… and for a few hours already? What is wrong with this man?"

Harumi moved forward through the crowd, throwing looks at those making fun of Gai, and ran after him. She caught up easily; he was moving at a slow pace to keep the balance on his hands. She slowed to a walk behind him and glanced back at the curious crowd, then down at Gai. He hadn't noticed her yet. She waited until they were far enough away before saying something.

He was going into the forest path when she decided to speak up.

"Gai-san…"

"Ah, Harumi-san, I wondered when you were going to say something!" He said brightly.

"You knew I was there?" She asked in surprise.

Gai laughed. "A ninja must always be aware of his surroundings. I saw you in the reflection of one of the store windows earlier." He said.

"O-oh." She stuttered in embarrassment. She realized he must have noticed her following him as well after spotting her, and then it struck her that he might of gotten the wrong idea. She moved to his side and hastily responded. "Well I didn't want to…interrupt so I waited until there was no crowd…"

"Don't worry Harumi-san, many the others have been awed into silence because of my strength." He boasted with a loud laugh following.

Harumi shook her head. "More in awe of your cockiness." She muttered under her breath. She looked at his face thoughtfully and noted the sweat that coated his forehead. "Gai-san why are you doing this?" She asked curiously.

"Because I failed to prove to you that I am sincere and genuine in my offer." He said.

Harumi sighed and looked around. It was beginning to get dark and she wondered how long he was going to be out. It was supposed to be cold that night and she didn't want him to be out and then get sick because of her. She bit her lip and clasped her hands together in front of herself.

"Gai-san, if you knew me you'd know that things like this aren't going to impress me." She looked back down at him and sighed. His determination and passion really surprised Harumi, and she decided that Gai really wasn't a bad guy. So if he wanted to prove that he liked her for more than just her looks, then she should let him prove it. What would she gain of just shooting him down and being unfair? She realized he'd probably just get more persistent if she did that.

_Besides_, she thought to herself sadly, _who else is showing any interest?_

Gai stared at the path ahead and wouldn't look at Harumi. "I'm not trying to impress you Harumi, I wish only to prove myself and have you accept me."

She crossed her arms. "Well me accepting you is not the problem here Gai-san, I'm more worried about you accepting me on more than a physical level. How can you know that you like me when you only just met me?"

Gai nodded in agreement.

She sighed. "So I guess I'll just have to go out with you so you can get to know me."

Gai stopped moving so suddenly that his body teetered forward and he lost his balance. His back hit the ground and he stared at the sky with a stunned expression on his face. Harumi stopped and stood over him, looking down at him with concern.

"Are you alright Gai-san?"

Gai was up in a flash and picked her up, spinning her around in joy. She gasped at the sudden movement and grabbing his shoulders in surprise "This am wonderful Harumi-san, more than wonderful! I knew I would prove myself to you!"

Harumi giggled nervously, surprised he could lift her so easily. "Okay, please stop now! I'm getting dizzy."

He stopped, but kept her in his arms and his smile just widened. Harumi looked down at the ground and realized how much taller Gai was than her, so much so that her feet didn't even touch the ground when she was lifted face to face with him. She held on firmly to his shoulders, although she began to figure that he was more than strong enough to lift her.

He laughed happily. "You won't regret this Harumi-san, I will show you how I feel." He beamed enthusiastically.

Harumi smiled nervously and nodded. "I can only hope, Gai-san. Now can you put me down?"

He set her down gently and stepped away, the silly grin not leaving his face. He started back towards the village in a hurry, waving a goodbye to Harumi. "I look forward to our date Harumi-san. Now I must go prepare! Try not to miss me too dearly!"

Harumi stared after him with wide eyes. He ran so fast that he was gone in an instant.

"Prepare…" Her lip twitched and she blinked. "I wonder if I just made a huge mistake?"


	5. Wanting Daydreams

"Iruka…"

He smiled softly and ran his hand through her hair and traced her delicate cheek as he placed kisses on her neck, moving up. She had her arms around his neck and was holding him close, but he didn't feel close enough. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, blindly leading her toward the bed. When he had brought her to his home he didn't hesitate to do what he wanted, and she'd readily agreed.

Her legs hit the side of the bed and she fell back onto the mattress. The bed was a twin bed, he didn't need a huge bed when it was just himself using it, and in situations like the one he was in he and his partner didn't need too wide of a space. He grinned down at her and she gave him a sly look in return. She laid back onto his pillows and let her long hair fan out around her.

Iruka drank in the sight of her. The blond hair he loved so much was disheveled from his attention, her lips bruised from his kisses, her dress ruffled and sliding off one shoulder while the hem was riding up to her thighs, and the pair of emerald eyes he could drown in were wild and locked on his form. She looked beautiful.

His smile became wistful and he peeled off his blue shirt, throwing it aside carelessly. She stared at him eagerly and beckoned him closer with a gesture of her hand. His heartbeat became erratic and he kneeled onto the bed and crawled over her slowly, sliding his body over hers until their faces were a small distance apart. His hands slid down her arms and he intertwined his hands in hers and maneuvered her hands above her head and buried his face in her neck.

The moment was just too perfect and having her under him as she was at that instant was more than he could ever wanted to savorthe feel of her against him, her touch, the way she whispered his name.

He savored every kiss he left on her as he made his way to her mouth. After another lingering kiss he pulled back and stared down at her lovingly.

She squirmed beneath him and she squeezed his hands. "Iruka…please." She tried to lean forward to capture his lips, but he pulled away playfully, grinning down at her. She pouted. "Stop teasing me." She said.

He ran a hand back down her arm and to her shoulder, pushing the material of her dress farther down and kissing the revealed skin. "I'm just biding my time and enjoying myself. Why rush?" He whispered against her neck.

She sighed and used her free hand to run her hand over the back of his head and released his hair from its ponytail. The ends of his hair tickled her face as it fell and she smiled, running her hand through his now free hair. She slipped her other hand from his grip and held his face between her hands and leading his lips back to hers.

In response he wrapped his arms around her waist and put more passion into the kiss. He shivered when she ran her hands down his chest and rested them on the waistband of his pants. He flipped their positions fluidly so she rested atop of him. She pulled back and placed a lingering kiss on the side of his neck. She paused to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Iruka."

A heat covered his entire body and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He buried his face in her hair and took in her sweet scent.

"I love you too Harumi." He said blissfully. "Always."

* * *

Anko crossed her arms and she raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on her lips. She stifled a snort and her smirk turned into a grin. The object of her amusement shifted his head and kept muttering to himself. The papers on his desk were scattered about and the one under his head had a big drool stain.

He shifted again and a small smile lit up his face. "..Harumi…"

The Special Jounin rolled her eyes. She finally had enough of Iruka's rare show of tiredness and childlike behavior and was beginning to find it annoying. She stared at him a moment longer thoughtfully, a hand coming up to rub her chin. A moment later a mischievous look crossed her face and her eyes glinted. Moving to the side of the desk she balanced her foot on the edge and pushed it forward swiftly. It flew across the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud thud and with nothing left to support Iruka his whole body fell forward and went tumbling to the ground.

Anko laughed at his plight and Iruka groaned, blinking up at the ceiling in confusion and pain. He looked up at Anko while rubbing the back of his head and glared at her.

"Anko, what-"

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" She interrupted. She leaned down with her hands on her knees and gave him a devious smirk. "Dreaming of a certain person, hmm?"

A blush formed over Iruka's face and he stared up at Anko with feigned confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing here Anko?" He asked quickly. "And couldn't you have woken me up a different way?"

"Well you shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place, and by the smile that was on your face it probably wasn't very school appropriate either. You're lucky it was me to find you sleeping and not one of your students." She snickered.

He glared at her, his face becoming even redder, and repeated his question.

She stood up straight and crossed her arms again. "As to why I'm here. I volunteered to help Ibiki with some reports and he told me to get the annual reports from you."

Iruka was in the process of standing and brushing off his clothes when he paused to give Anko a skeptical look. "Volunteered? You?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to insinuate something Iruka?"

He smiled pleasantly. "Of course not Anko."

She glared at him for a moment long before shrugging it off and waving a hand. "Ah, well, I may have lost a bet or two to the big buffoon that got me stuck here."

"I don't think Ibiki-san will appreciate you calling him a buffoon." Iruka said.

Anko scoffed. "Like I'm scared of him. So, ya got the reports or what?"

"Yeah, they're on my de…sk." He trailed off and a vein on his temple throbbed in annoyance. All the papers that were on his desk were scattered across the floor around it and the side that hit the wall was crushed. "It might take a moment to find now." He said in annoyance.

Anko shrugged and sat down on top on the first row of desks, crossing one leg over the other and studied her nails nonchalantly. "That's fine, I got time."

"That's great, because it's your fault." He muttered to himself as he got on one new beside the wreckage to pick up and organize all his papers.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Anko tapped her nails on the wooden surface to pass the minutes of silence as Iruka organized. She looked on in boredom and after a moment she glanced at Iruka, her smirk returning. "So…" She drawled. "You're in love with Harumi."

Iruka stiffened, the arm outstretched to pick up the last piece of paper freezing, and he slowly turned to look at Anko. "What?"

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. Iruka swallowed thickly and turned away again, picking up the last piece and putting it in the stack. He stood and focused his attention on the papers. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anko snorted and jumped off the desk. "Don't play dumb Iruka. Especially when you talk in your sleep." She brought her hands together and batted her eyelashes. "Oh Harumi. I love you Harumi. You're so-"

"Okay, stop." Iruka snapped. "Yes, I love her, but that's none of your business."

Anko sighed and nodded. "I suppose. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you've already admitted you love the girl, so what have you done about it? Have you asked slept with her?"

"No!" He exclaimed, his cheeks flaming.

"Kissed her?"

"No."

"Embraced her?"

He sighed. "No."

"Asked her out?"

He hung his head.

Anko sighed, exasperated. "So you've done _nothing_? What kind of man are you?"

He glared. "An honorable one. One that doesn't go after a taken woman."

"Taken?" She asked. "Harumi doesn't have a boyfriend."

Iruka's eyes widened. "What?" He shook his head, his expression baffled. "How do you know that?"

"I was just talking to her like an hour ago in the office. She was handing in her reports. We got to talking about stuff for a few minutes and she told me she wasn't in a relationship." Anko said.

"How do you get to talking about relationships in a few minutes?" He asked puzzled.

"Girls can talk about anything in a couple of minutes." She said matter-of-factly.

"But what about the flowers she was given?" He asked. "I thought they were from her boyfriend."

Anko shook her head. "From the rumors her room was filled with flowers from some admirer. Took her a couple of hours to get all the flowers out. She only kept like one flower. So is that why you haven't done anything?"

Iruka hit his forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

Anko laughed. "Guess so."

He sighed and rubbed his neck, looking at her anxiously. "You're not going to tell her are you?"

She gave him a look. "Why would I waste my time doing what you should do? From how I see it, now that you know she's free you can do something about it instead of having inappropriate dreams."

Iruka's face became blank and his heart lifted. He realized that she was right and a silly grin formed.

Anko rolled her eyes and grabbed the papers from him, heading for the door. "But you better hurry Iruka, before someone snatches her up. And geez man, don't be such a wuss. You're a ninja, not a pansy. You want her? Go get her, even if you have to take her from someone else. There is no honor in a battle for love." She slammed the door after her leaving Iruka in a daze.

He shook her head and sat down at his desk chair. He let out a shocked laugh and crossed his arms. He had hope again. He leaned foreword as a routine movement to lean his elbows on his desk, but jolted when he realized his desk wasn't there. He frowned and looked at his broken desk. The vein on his temple throbbed and he bolted out of the classroom to follow Anko.

"Anko! You owe me a new desk!"

* * *

Harumi hummed contently as she polished her kunai. She lifted it to the lamp and smiled as it shined in the light. She returned it to the pouch sitting on the coffee table and picked up a new one to polish. She knew that they were most likely to become dirty on her next mission, but it was her day off and she could think of no better way to spend the weekend than in her apartment relaxing and polishing her weapons.

Her apartment consisted of a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was small, but it wasn't like she had to share the living space with someone else. Photos aligned the walls and adorned the small table beside the couch. Against the far wall to her left was a bookcase filled with books and beside it was a window overlooking the village. Across from Harumi was the door and she looked up sharply as it began to shake from the force of the knocking suddenly being inflicted upon it.

She got up quickly, setting down her kunai and polishing rag, and answered the door. However there was no one there. Confused, she stuck her head out the doorway and looked around. There was no one in the hallway either. She scratched the back of her head and moved to close the door, but something caught her attention. Bending down she picked up the bouquet of red camellias. A smile lit up her face and she smelled them. Spotting a card nestled in the bundle she picked it out.

"You're a flame in my heart." She read aloud. Assuming whom it was from was easy and she rolled her eyes. Flipping the card over she found more to the note. She started to read it to herself. "My sweet," She scoffed. "I hope you enjoy the flowers, I picked them personally for you. Tonight I plan to woo you with a surprise. Please be ready at 6 o' clock and wear something nice. I will see you tonight. Gai."

Her face scrunched up and she checked her watch. It was 3 o' clock and she figured she had better jump in the shower and begin getting ready if she wanted to be done in time. Sighing, she closed the door and set the flowers on the coffee table before heading to the bathroom.

Hours later Harumi was bustling around her apartment, jumping on one foot as she tried to put on her black sandals and put on her earrings. It was nearing 6 o' clock and she expected Gai to be there soon. She passed her hallway mirror and paused to check herself over.

She curled her hair and let it all loose instead of keeping part of it up like she usually did and only wore a little extra makeup, mostly around her eyes. Tilting her head she ran her hands over her sides and placed them on her hips. The little black dress she wore may have been a little too dressy, but Gai had said formal and this was her best dress and the only one with no green.

She froze suddenly and stared off into space, her eyes widened in horror. The thought of her own love for green brought a question to her mind. Would Gai be wearing his trademark green spandex suit and orange legwarmers?

Looking herself over again Harumi wondered how ridiculous she would look with him and she once again questioned her reasoning for asking him out. He was such a disaster.

_Harumi!_ She scolded herself a second later. _Gai is a very nice person with a kind heart. He deserves a chance, and if he asked me to be formal then he'd follow his own instructions as well._ She bit her lip. _Right?_

The familiar ring of her doorbell made her jump and her anxieties rose. She stepped into her living room, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress nervously. She paused in front of door and glanced back at the red flowers in a vase on her table then down at the doorknob. She took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob with determination, turning it and opening the door.

Harumi gasped.

There stood Gai, looking different then she'd ever seen him. He wasn't wearing his green monstrosity of an outfit, but a nice black tux, and his hair wasn't how he usually wore it, but slicked back. He looked very handsome and it seemed he put a lot of effort into cleaning up so nice. He grinned his usual bright smile and held out a bouquet of red roses.

"G-Gai-san." She whispered. She took the flowers in a daze without looking away from him. He grinned wider and Harumi face covered with a deep blush. She looked away, flustered, and focused her attention on the flowers. "Thanks. I'll just put these in water then." She stepped back into her apartment and invited him in.

She closed the door behind him and as he stepped into the living room she rushed into the kitchen. Her blush was receding but she was still a little embarrassed about her reaction. _They're just clothes! He's still Gai…_ she thought furiously, leaning over the sink.

"Harumi-san you have a lovely home!" Gai complimented loudly from the living room.

Harumi sighed. "Yeah, still Gai." Then said in a louder voice. "Thank you Gai-san!"

She headed back into the living room with the flowers in a clear glass vase. She smiled at him and placed the vase on the table beside the other vase of flowers. She arranged them slightly before looking back up at Gai. "I really don't want another flower escapade, Gai, so from now on I don't really need any more flower gifts."

Gai didn't say anything and Harumi awkwardly shifted, glancing around. "What?" She asked finally, exasperated.

He blinked and a smile formed. "You look very beautiful Harumi-san." Gai said and his hand came up to nervously scratch the back of his neck.

He smiled uncomfortably. "Oh, thank you Gai-san." She composed herself in a second and returned the favor, looking him over and letting a genuine smile form. "You look nice as well."

He laughed and ran a hand over his hair, placing his other hand on his hip and thrusting a thumbs-up at her, his smile shining. "Yes, I do look very hip and cool. I'm so glad you noticed."

Harumi tapped her chin and shook her head, scrunching her nose. "No, I think you're missing something."

Gai raised an eyebrow and deflated, looking down at himself. "Missing something?"

She nodded and plucked a rose from the vase and broke the stem. She stepped closer to Gai placed the rose into his suit jacket breast pocket. She looked up at him and smiled politely. "There, now you're totally hip and cool."

Gai stared down at her, a small blush on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow and he forced a cool look to come over his face.

_Keep frosty Gai. _He thought to himself. _Just like Kakashi._

He crossed his arms and stroked his chin, raising an eyebrow with suave. "Yes, I'm glad you finally agree. You have… quite the eye Harumi-san." He said slowly in a deep voice.

Harumi pursed her lips and patted his arm before stepping away and heading for the door. She opened it and grabbed her purse from the door-side table before motioning outside for Gai. "Well, shall we go?"

Gai snapped back into reality and nodded, his wide grin returning. "Of course. We can never get anywhere if we stay in one place, or that's what I always say." He said following her out.

She closed and locked the door before turning back to Gai, hands on her hips. "Good advice, and on that note, can I ask where we are going?"

He shook his head and gave her a secretive look. "Nuh-uh. It's a surprise."

"Okay." She nodded slowly, giving him a cryptic look while looping her arm through his when he politely offered his arm. "Lead the way." She said expectantly.

He smiled widely and did as told and enthusiastically led her down the apartment complex stairs and through the streets. Gai began to talk enthusiastically while Harumi smiled and nodded, laughing occasionally.

They walked past a furniture store when Gai was in the middle of telling Harumi a story of how he had gone up against his eternal rival and beat him with his 'power of youth'.

Iruka grumbled as he paid the man at the counter for the new desk and for the shipping fee to deliver it to the school. Anko had escaped and he was left to lug the broken desk out of the Academy and explain to his superior that he needed a new desk. Unfortunately it was out of the budget for the school to pay for it since it was broken by an adult and not a student accident. So Iruka was given the choice of using a desk in storage – ones that were so old they'd break by placing just one book on top of it – or buy a new desk with his own money.

So his weekend afternoon had been spent trying to find the perfect desk, sturdy but cheap, and buying it.

The male clerk smiled widely and waved to Iruka. "Thank you sir, I hope you have a nice day."

Iruka glanced into his empty wallet and forced a smile as he slipped it in his pocket and exited the store. "You too."

The door closed behind him, the bell chiming happily as it clicked shut. A sigh escaped his lips and he hunched over, shoving his hands into his pockets and deciding to head back home. He had wanted to stop to get some ramen but he had no spending money left over to buy even that. A gurgling sound from his stomach followed his line of thinking and he rubbed his stomach in hunger.

He groaned and began his long trek back to his house. He planned to get home, eat something quick, and then get some sleep. Maybe grade a paper or two.

He was deep in thought as he walked and only occasionally glanced at the other people walking through the streets. The day was brimming on night and the orange hue from the sky gave the village a peaceful glow.

Iruka saw numerous couples enjoying the sunset's tone and presence and he felt just a little lonely. A few wistful thoughts crossed his mind and a smiled. Just the thought of her could lighten his mood and he could see her everywhere around him. Even the girl in the black dress that passed him with a man in a tux reminded him of…

Iruka stopped and stiffened and his smile faded. "Harumi…" He said softly, unbelieving.

He shook his head in denial and looked closer, but whatever refusals his was giving himself went away when he saw that it really was Harumi, looking more than beautiful and with another man.

Narrowing his eyes he began walking again, trying to get a closer look at the man. Maybe he was just a friend… Iruka looked at the way she was dress and shook his head. His thoughts were now just reaching and farfetched. Iruka got a perfect opportunity when the two stopped to look in the store window of a pet shop. He hid in the alleyway between the pet shop and the bakery and slyly looked around the edge of the building.

Harumi giggled and placed her hand on the glass, cooing at a black puppy on the other side as it pressed its little paws up against the glass.

Iruka smiled to himself, his eyes softening. She had such a soft atmosphere that she looked cute in whatever she did. He frowned when she turned away from the window and smiled up at the mystery man. Jealousy bubbled up within him and the green monster in his gut was roaring. The man laughed and Iruka got a sense of familiarity. Closer Iruka was able to see him better, and even though he was familiar he couldn't pinpoint who he was.

"Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen Gai-san?" Harumi asked.

Iruka's jaw dropped. _Gai?!_

Gai shook his head and held out his arms. "There is nothing more cute compared to you Harumi-san."

Iruka glared. _I want to be the one to tell her that._ He thought bitterly.

Harumi stood straight and swatted at Gai. "You won't get ahead by saying stuff like that." She looped her arm through his attentively and motioned to the streets. "Now let us carry on."

Gai nodded. "Of course Harumi-san, for we are in the springtime of youth and we mustn't dawdle." He said excitedly, smiling brightly.

She nodded, encouraging his enthusiasm as he quickly led her further down the street and around the next corner.

Iruka was left in the alleyway, conflicted. He wanted to know why Harumi was with Gai, who shockingly wasn't wearing his atrocious green suit. Could Anko have been wrong? Could Harumi be dating someone? Could Harumi really be dating _Gai_? Of all people?

Before Iruka even realized he was doing it he was following the way Harumi and Gai had left. The curiosity and shock was burning within him and he had to find out the relationship Harumi held with Gai.

He had to before his feelings drove him insane.


	6. She likes him She likes him not

Harumi thanked her lucky stars that she decided to wear scandals instead of heels for her night with Gai. After dinner she had suspected that Gai was going to walk her home and the night would be over, but she was wrong. Right after they exited the restaurant Harumi had looked up at the starry sky and commented on how pretty the stars were and the next thing she knew Gai had grabbed her hand and led her in the opposite direction of her house.

Instead he led her to the forest. She didn't get any chance to ask what was going on when Gai rushed them in and told her to follow. Harumi really hoped that he wasn't taking her for a nighttime training session, because even though she was wearing the appropriate shoes that dress she was wearing was not right for it. She had spent too much money on the dress for Gai to ruin it in one night.

Harumi's eyes widened and she blushed when her mind wandered at the double meaning of that thought.

"Hurry along Harumi-san." Gai said, pulling her out of her bad thoughts. "The night is still young and there is much to do."

Harumi shook her head and followed him wordlessly. After getting her hair caught in about the tenth tree branch Harumi called out to Gai, who was moving easily around the trees and through the bushes.

"Gai-san, why could we not take the trails to get to wherever you're taking us?"

"Because no trail leads to where we're going Harumi-san." He answered. "It is a place that I found during my training that no one else knows of."

So he is going to take me to train, Harumi thought to herself in horror. She glanced behind her in desperation, wishing there was some way she could turn back time to part ways with Gai at the restaurant so that he couldn't drag her out for some late night training. No doubt to burn off the food they had just eaten.

She thought up various ways to gently tell Gai that she had to leave – left the stove on… she was tired…she needed to throw up… - but as she turned forward again Gai's silhouette was suddenly even farther ahead, his black ensemble melting into the shadows of the night.

"Gai-san, you're going too fast!" Harumi yelled, but he was gone.

She became worried and moved faster to try and catch up. Suddenly the forest seemed a little darker and creepier than before and she wanted to catch up with Gai even more. She began to run, her hair getting caught in branches and twigs and bushes scratching her legs.

"Gai?" She called. She ran through two large bushes and stopped short. She looked around the clearing she entered, pulling twigs out of her hair. The moonlight lit up the clearing and gave it a light blue hue. It looked beautiful. Harumi walked further out of the foliage and towards the flat boulder in the middle of the clearing. It was covered by a green blanket with a simple basket on top.

Tilting her head Harumi wondered why this was there.

"Surprise!"

Harumi jumped and spun around. Gai stood in front of her, smiling widely. She frowned at him and motioned to the blanket and basket. "What is this?"

Gai opened the basket and held out a plate of cookies. "Dessert."

Harumi blinked at the offered treats and slowly smiled, picking one off the plate. "Gai, this is so sweet." She took a seat on the boulder. "But was the running through the forest really necessary?"

"Exercise is always important after a big meal." He said enthusiastically. He took a seat beside her and grabbed a cookies of his own, taking a bite.

Harumi sighed. "That's what I thought you'd say." Shaking her head she took a bite of the cookie, and then promptly spit in out, wiping off her tongue. She covered her mouth and looked at Gai, eyes wide. He was busy rummaging through the basket and didn't notice.

Gai turned back to her and smiled when he saw the bite taken out of the cookie."What do you think?"

She forced a smile. "...Delicious. Might I ask what's in them?"

Gai waved a hand. "Oh everything needed for chocolate chip cookies, but I was thinking while I made them, you can't get the vitamins needed to keep your body in tip top shape out of these, so I added orange juice to the mix instead of water"

She nodded. "Interesting." She gasped and pointed. "What's that?!"

Gai turned, ready to face any danger and while turned Harumi threw the cookie she bit into the bushes. She laughed nervously. "Oh my mistake, it was just a bird."

He laughed with her and calmed. "Sweet Harumi, you're just as prepared for threats as I am."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, a ninja must always be aware."

"Right!"

She nodded again, her eyes trailing back to the basket he brought. "So, Gai-san, anything else?"

Gai nodded. He then began to pull plate after plate of food from the basket. He motioned to them all proudly. Harumi looked at the variety with curiosity and hesitation. There was a white cake with a whole carrot on top, green Jello with an entire stick of broccoli inside, a bowl of black lumps, a green pie with bits of lime sticking out, there was even an orange cake with mozzarella cheese sprinkled over it. There was one that seemed normal; a cream pie by the looks of it.

"Enjoy!" Gai said proudly.

She stared at the food for a moment and tried to smile. He didn't really think she was going to eat all that, or at least she hoped he didn't. "It looks...great, Gai-san, but, uh...is there anything that you haven't made?"

He raised an eyebrow and picked up the normal looking pie. "Well I did buy this because I thought it looked good."

Harumi jumped at the opportunity. "Great, let's eat that!"

He grinned and set it between then, pulling a knife and two small plates out of the basket. He handed a plate to her and cut into the pie, picking up a perfectly normal piece and placing it on her plate. Gai handed her a fork and she smiled.

"Thank you." He cut a small piece off and was about to eat it, but paused, looking at it closely. There were bits of red and green and yellow on the piece. "Gai-san, did...did you put anything into this?

He had already finished his piece when she asked. He shallowed and looked thoughtful. "Nothing much, a few things to spice it up a bit. I ground up some peppers I had and sprinkled it on top."

"Ahhh." She nodded. She glanced at him slyly and slowly put down her plate. Using the same trick she used before she gasped and pointed to the forest. "What's that over there?!"

Gai reacted the same way as before and as his back was turned and formed numerous hand signs. A great gust of wind swirled around them and knocked over all the desserts.

Gai turned at the crash and saw the spoiled food. He looked at Harumi for an answer, and she promptly lied.

"Oh, Gai-san, you wouldn't believe it. A-A raccoon just jumped out of the bushes and teared over the rock, knocking down all the food, then ran back to the forest." She sighed and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Gai glared at the forest. "Don't worry my sweet, I'll capture the beast and make sure nothing like this even happens again." He stood, ready to venture off, but Harumi stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, Gai-san! He's just a helpless animal, probably just hungry. There's no reason to hurt him." She said.

Gai smiled down at her and took her hands in his. "Sweet Harumi-san, so kind and forgiving. I will not rest until I have made this up to you."

"No, no, that's fine." She smiled. "I've had a wonderful time tonight, but I think it's time we call it a night, don't you think."

He looked disappointed. "Ah, but I was looking forward to star gazing where we'd fall asleep in each others arms and I would take you home after watching the sunrise together."

Harumi blushed and pulled her hands away. She bit her lip. "I apologize, not that your plan doesn't sound lovely, but I have a lot of papers to grade and reports to be made. I think it would be better if you walked me home now."

Gai sighed. "I 'm sorry, my sweet Harumi-san, I should have realized how busy you are. Of course I will take you home."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you Gai." She paused and looked at the desserts and broken plates on the ground. Bending down she began to pick the broken pieces, but Gai stopped her.

"No, no, Harumi-san, don't dirty your hands. I will take care of this mess." He grabbed the basket and quickly, faster than the blink of an eye. It surprised Harumi, and the job was done in a second.

"You have great speed Gai-san." She complimented.

A thin line of red covered his cheeks. "Thank you Harumi-san."

They stood together, Gai holding the basket in one hand and holding out his elbow to her with his other arm. "Shall we?"

She stared at his air. A sudden idea came to mind and she grinned. "How about a youthful race back instead?" She suggested.

Gai's eyes lit up. "What a marvelous idea! A wonderful way to end the evening."

Harumi nodded. "The finishing point will be the entrance to the apartment complexes." She waved a hand to him. "On your count."

Gai nodded and became serious. He got into a starting stance and Harumi followed suit. He gave the count and on one they shot off.

* * *

"You raced him?" Namida asked, surprised. When she had asked Harumi about her date during the teachers' break she didn't expect that type of end. She didn't expect much, considering it was a date with Maito Gai, but still... "Why would you do that?"

Harumi blushed, focusing her attention on stirring her coffee and shifting papers on her desk. "Well I wanted to end it nicely without any awkwardness and you know how he loves to exercise."

Namida rolled her eyes. "Yes, he never stops, that's a Tai Jutsu master for you. Being one yourself it was probably easy to keep up with him."

"Well, a ninja must always be quick." Harumi said modestly.

Namida sighed and sat on the edge of Harumi's desk. "Harumi, I think that you have enough skills to move up to the next rank."

Harumi's eyes widened. "B-Become a Jounin?" She shook her head. "No, I don't think that's the right path for me. I like teaching and I'm content with the level I'm at."

Namida sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I suppose I know how you feel, and I can't really picture you the type to take on the more bloody missions."

"What do you mean?" Harumi asked. "It is the first lesson of a ninja to know how to deal with killing and death."

"Yes," The older teacher agreed. "But you're just so...pure, Harumi, it's hard to picture you taking down enemy after enemy, staining your hands with blood, but you could always take on a squad if you become a Jounin."

Harumi shuddered. "Yes, I don't like killing, however necessary it is, and I don't think I have the strength to to directly responsible for three children and teach them everything there is to know. I'm much comfortable focusing on one subject and then watching from the sidelines as my students grow."

"Well if I had your talent I'd want to move up as quick as possible," Namida sighed and adjusted her glasses once again, the lenses flashing. "But you are young and naïve."

Harumi raised an eyebrow, giving the older woman an amused look.

Namida waved a hand. "But we have gotten off topic. Back to your date."

Harumi's amusement faded and was replaced by embarrassment. "Namida-san, please, it was just a casual date, nothing special."

"So," Namida began seriously, her eyes watching Harumi intently over the top of her glasses. "Will you be going out with him again?"

Harumi shook her head. "No, I don't think I will. I think Gai and I are meant for that type of relationship. Besides," She blushed. "There's someone else I like."

"What?" Namida asked, delighted. "Who?"

Harumi blushed bright red. "Oh, Namida-san, I don't want to say. I feel like a gossiping schoolgirl."

"Well we are in a school." Namida said logically, trying to goad her into telling. "Just tell me Harumi, who am I going to tell? You know I'm no gossip."

"I know..." Harumi bit her lip. "It's...It's um...Iruka-sempai." She said softly.

"Iruka?" Namida repeated. Her face scrunched up. "But he's so...boring, and he gets angry so easily. I can hear him yelling all the way from my classroom sometimes."

"You're wrong, he's really smart, and kind, and considerate, and strong, and-" She blushed harder. "Handsome."

Namida smiled at the young woman's embarrassment. It was refreshing to see. Women Harumi's age weren't all as bashful, and that wasn't always a good thing. "I think that's great Harumi, I hope it works out for you."

The blond smiled, but then wilted, her smile fading. "No...He already rejected me."

Namida's eyes widened. "What? When?"

"A few days ago."

"So you confessed to him?"

Harumi shook her head.

"So how could he reject you then?" Namida asked.

"We almost kissed and he puled away saying he couldn't, that something was wrong." Harumi said, bowing her head.

Namida laughed and patted Harumi's shoulder. "Oh, Harumi, I've known Iruka for a long time and I know that he's just as bashful as you are. He probably just meant that he didn't want to take advantage of you."

"You think?"

Namida nodded confidently. "Yes."

Harumi smiled.

* * *

Outside the classroom Iruka leaned against the wall next to the open doorway, his eyes wide as saucers. He had come to Harumi's classroom with the intent of telling her how he felt to try and steal her from Gai when he stumbled upon Harumi's and Namida's conversation. It was not what he expected, but it didn't upset him.

Iruka smiled.


	7. Cowards Stop for Ramen

He was ashamed to be called a ninja of the hidden leaf. Ninja's are brave and face their foes and have great strength and strategic skills. They are trained to handle any situation and come out unscathed. Iruka couldn't even ask a woman out on a date. He was thrilled when he found out that she and Gai were not dating, and ecstatic to find out that she had feelings for him, not Gai, but whenever he approached her during a free period, or lunch break, or after a staff meeting she always smiled so sweetly at him and his throat closed up and he couldn't get anything out.

School had let out twenty minutes prior, but he was still at his desk in his empty classroom. He couldn't bring himself to get up. He knew if he left while there were other teachers in the building he had a chance of coming face to face with Harumi and making a fool of himself. Iruka sighed and rested his head in his arms atop his desk, defeated. He really was a coward.

He busied himself with grading papers and glancing at the clock until the hands landed on a more appropriate time. He did this for another hour and dropped the last graded test on the class pile. He stood and idly pushed in his chair and stretched. Turning off the classroom lights he slid the door closed and pulled out his keys, turning them over in his hands a few times before locking the door. As he made his way out of the out of the Academy he wondered if he should stop at the ramen shop before returning home. His stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Iruka-sempai!"

Iruka stopped in his tracks. He wondered if he could pretend not to have heard her and keep going. He really was a coward. Berating himself he turned and smiled at Harumi. His heart beat was suddenly so much louder when she smiled back, running to catch up to him.

"I didn't think there was anyone else here!" She said happily. "Stuck grading papers as well?"

He nodded. "Didn't want to bring the work home with me."

"I'm not so lucky." She laughed, gesturing to her bag. "I'm afraid I let the work pile up on me over the weekend."

"Yes, I heard about your date with Gai." He let slip.

She blushed. "Ah, you heard about that." She bit her bottom lip nervously, drawing Iruka's attention to them. She said something more, but he didn't hear much. He was brought back with a tap on the arm. He shot away from her as if burned, his eyes snapping to her face.

Her hand was still raised and she was giving him a strange look.

"Sorry." Iruka smiled, walking again. "What was that?"

"It's nothing." She said with a smile, walking beside him. "So I haven't seen you all day, Iruka-sempai. It's as if you've been avoiding me." She said playfully.

Iruka laughed awkwardly and high pitched. He cleared his throat. "No, of course not. Well I suppose we should part ways now." He said, stopping and gesturing to the crossroad.

She stopped as well, confused. "Aren't you going home?" All the apartment complexes were in the same part of the village. The other road Iruka was going to go down led to the market.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was going to get something to eat before going home."

Harumi placed her hands on her hips. "You mean go eat at that ramen stand."

He shrugged, defensive. "Well it is the cheapest place to eat and I don't usually enjoy burning my food."

She flushed. "I'm sorry, I'm prying again. I'm just worried about you, Iruka-sempai." She blushed harder and held her bag tighter. "Not that you can't take care of yourself, I just-"

Iruka laughed and she ducked her head. "No, it's alright." He said. "I'm lucky to be in your favor, Harumi-san."

She smiled and he smiled back. He gave the market road one more look before going down the other instead. "But maybe you're right. I'll try to make something healthy tonight."

She fell into step with him, looking flustered. "You don't have to change your plans because I opened my big mouth, Iruka-sempai."

"No, no." He said to her relief. "I should know how take care of myself better anyway." He smiled, but inwardly sighed. He was weak, he knew it. He couldn't do anything to disappoint her. But when she smiled at him and waved goodbye when they reached his apartment he felt it was worth it. His stomach grumbled as he entered his apartment, but it was still worth it.

He entered his kitchen and turned on the light, searching through the cabinets. There was not much to choose from. Cereal seemed too cold so late. He had already ran out of instant ramen, and he didn't have much warm food that could be cooked without him burning anything. Soup didn't seem filling enough without any noodles, but he always burned the noodles or kept them in too long.

Finally, after ten minutes of scrounging around his kitchen he sat down on his living room couch with a small bag of chips and a sandwich. He sat there eating his chips for a little bit in silence, and before long the bag was empty. He threw the bag on the coffee table and stood. He slipped off his Chuunin jacket and headed to the bathroom, ready for a shower.

He had just finished washing his hair when his doorbell rang. He frowned and turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he left his bathroom without a second thought, water dripping off the ends of his long hair and trailing down his back. He headed through the living room to the door. The doorbell rang again and he turned the doorknob hastily.

"Yes, may I..." He trailed off, surprised who his visitor was. "H-Harumi-san."

Harumi stared at Iruka's chest, her eyes following a drop of water as it slid down his chest, over his toned stomach, and to the towel. Her head tilted on its own and she blinked slowly, a smile tugging on the edge of her lips.

He blushed at her stare. "Uh...Harumi-san?" He lifted a hand to hold the towel, self conscious.

Snapping out of her daze she blushed bright red and took a step back, averting her gaze. "I-I'm sorry, I seemed to have caught you at a bad time. I-I'll just come back later."

"No!" He said quickly, reaching out."No, just...wait inside while I get some clothes."

She muttered some sort of acceptance and turned, covering her eyes with one hand and entering the apartment. As he closed the door he noticed the other held onto a large container.

"What's that?" He asked before he could stop.

"Huh?" She asked, flustered. "Oh, it's..uh..food. I thought that maybe, well..." She trailed off, embarrassed, over how everything had gone so far.

He caught on and couldn't help smile. "Oh, you brought me dinner."

"It's not that I'm trying to pry or anything, but I know that I stopped you from going out to dinner when it was none of my business. So I'd thought I'd make it up to you by bringing you something so you wouldn't end up wasting time burning your dinner." She tried to crack a smile.

He chuckled and nodded. "That's nice of you. The kitchen is there. I'll be back in a moment."

She smiled. "Alright." She did as told while he rushed to his room.

He returned a few minutes later, stopping just outside the kitchen doorway, slightly out of breath. His hair still down and a little damp, and wearing blue pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He entered the kitchen and his mouth watered at the delicious smell of food. His stomach grumbled and he leaned against the counter next to her.

She had taken it upon herself to pull plates and bowls from his cabinet. Fried rice, chicken, and carrots. It still had steam rising from it and he was glad he skipped going to the ramen stand.

"Looks nice." He noticed that she had taken out a plate and rice bowl for herself. "Will you be staying as well?"

She stopped putting food on the plates and smiled. "I thought maybe you'd like some company. I know it's boring to eat by yourself. Usually why cooking seems so tedious."

He nodded wordlessly and helped her bring the food to the table. He glanced at her many times, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something to say. He sat down, feeling a bit helpless and looked down at his plate.

"Ah, no chopsticks."

A pair hovered in front of him and he took them from Harumi with a thankful smile. "Thank you."

She nodded and sat down as well on the other side of the square table. She picked up her own pair, but paused. "Oh, I forgot the drinks."

He followed her with his eyes as she rose quickly and headed back into the kitchen. Tapping his finger on the table he let some scenarios drift through his head, some innocent, some not so much. Hitting the table with his palm he stood, decided and turned to the kitchen. He skidded to a stop just before hitting Harumi. She froze in her step and the water in the glasses swished closely to the edge of the glasses. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She handed him a glass and moved past him back to the table.

He looked down at the glass and turned swiftly. "Harumi."

She put her glass on the table. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Opening and closing his mouth he tried to think of the proper wording. He put his glass down and stepped closer to the table to be closer to her as well. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"We are having dinner." She said, averting her gaze and a blush lighting up her cheeks.

"I mean..." He stood up straighter. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? As in a date."

Her heart beat picked up even more. "A date? Really?"

He nodded, still anxiously waiting for her response.

The smile she gave him was a bit of a relief, but it could still easily mean that she was going to let him down easily. Even with the knowledge that she liked him he still had his doubts. When she nodded happily he almost sighed in relief.

"I'd love to go out with you, Iruka-sempi."

He smiled and leaved closer to her. "Just Iruka is fine, Harumi-san."

Her eyes sparkled, as if in a daze. "Then just Harumi is fine." She breathed, taking a step closer to him.

"Alright then, Harumi." He stared into her green eyes questioningly, searching them. He hesitated. "May I...May I kiss you?"

Her answer was another nod and as he leaned down she closed her eyes. He placed his lips lightly over hers and his heart soared.

Iruka decided he wasn't a coward. After all, he landed the kiss even before dinner on a non-date to the woman his heart had been longing for. He boldly brought her closer and she didn't pull away.

"Iruka." She whispered his name and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I've liked you for such a long time."

He smiled and kissed her again, thrilled he could finally do it whenever he wanted. "I've liked you as well." He whispered, feeling if he was any louder he'd mess everything up. He held her against him, and they both forgot all about the food on the table, focused on one another.

Iruka was glad he didn't stop for ramen.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N Well, that's the end. I want to thank all the reviewers as well as those who haven't reviewed. Just taking time out of your day to read and enjoy my writing is enough for me. **

**To those disappointed Gai didn't get the girl no worries, I have a special extra for him! So look out for that drabble/chapter. Harumi's story may be over, but I can't leave my Gai hanging! **

**Thank you all who read and reviewed.**

**~PurpleHaze09  
**


End file.
